Tu
by KENSHI-DANI-SAMA
Summary: En un día cualquiera, Nami es herida y Zoro descubrirá lo que siente por ella, durante una noche de insomnio.  ZoxNa


**Disclaimer: los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen a Echiiro Oda, este humilde escritor solo los usa para entretener a su público.**

**Notas de Autor: se me ocurrió esta historia mientras esperaba para entrar a clase de Gramática Musical, loco a que si?**

Era un día francamente hermoso, espero que el baboso cocinero no me escuche decir eso, pero si estaba hermoso, el mar calmo, bastante sol, y una ligera brisa, lástima que por cuestiones de azar me hubiera tenido que quedar a cuidar el barco, decidí echarme una siestecita hasta que ustedes llegaran.

Recuerdo que se dividieron en dos grupos: Franky, Brook, Usopp y Chopper, por un lado, esos locos fueron a ver quien sabe que cosas, y por otra se fueron: Luffy, Robin, el baboso, quiero decir Sanji, y Tu, pensaba que se tardarían un buen rato, desgraciadamente no fue así, el grupo de Franky volvió rápido, y no tuve tiempo de dormir.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, entonces oímos unos disparos, y al momento aparecieron los cuatro, tenían aspecto de estar peleando, pero parecían mucho mas preocupados, Luffy y Robin venían corriendo sin problemas pero el cocinero venia cojeando, y contigo en sus brazos, mi corazón dio un vuelco, y en mi rostro se formo una mueca de desconcierto, y cuando vi que tu pecho estaba teñido de rojo de tu propia sangre, cambio a ser una mueca de horror, me apresure a saltar y ayudarlos, parecía que los gritos de todos a mi alrededor desaparecían , te tome de los brazos de Sanji y ágilmente te subí en el barco, le grite a Chopper que alistara sus implementos médicos, y el salió corriendo.

Franky se estaba encargando de hacer retroceder al barco, no sabia lo que había sucedido pero en ese momento no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era la herida que tenias, y que había que tratártela, una vez en la enfermería, te deje en la camilla que tenia Chopper, estaba más preocupado que nunca, puede que ustedes piensen que yo soy solo sirvo para dormir y pelear, pero también tengo sentimientos, y me puedo preocupar por las personas, en ese momento estaba sintiendo eso , Chopper me pidió que si podía salir, le dije que saldría de ese camarote en cuanto tu estuvieses despierta, parece ser que se dio cuenta de que iba en serio, pues no me lo pidió más, tus heridas eran muy graves pero Chopper las pudo curar, sin embargo, seguías inconsciente, el pequeño doctor dijo que saldría a avisarle a todos que ya estabas curada.

Yo solamente asentí, en cuanto oí cerrar la puerta, deje apoyadas mis katanas contra la pared, y acerque una silla para quedar junto a ti, no podía creerlo, la que había empezado como una hermosa mañana se estaba convirtiendo en una tarde de pesadilla, todos uno a uno fueron a verte, Robin solamente se quedo sentada observándote, aunque estoy seguro de que a cada momento me estaba echando miradas y riéndose por lo bajo, Luffy trato de hacerte reír con unas caras, pero se vio decepcionado, Usopp también se puso a hablarte contándote de sus grandes historias, pero no hiciste nada y se marcho, el cocinero fue de lo más irritante, no dejaba de mirarme mal como si todo hubiese sido mi culpa, Franky no dejo de llorar, dijo que no estaba llorando por la nueva parejita, debo confesar que me dieron ganas de darle un buen golpe, Brook se la paso contándote chistes sobre esqueletos que menos mal no los escuchaste.

Por ultimo me quede yo, allí solo esperando, sin siquiera saber que era lo que esperaba, pero la puerta me volvió a sacar de mis pensamientos, era Robin traía un plato con un emparedado y un vaso de refresco, me pareció extraño, hasta que caí en cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el desayuno, me dirigió una sonrisa como si pudiera leer mi pensamiento, y lo dejo encima de la mesa, salió de nuevo y volví a sentarme, como si no hubiera pasado nada, los segundos, minutos, y horas pasaban, y tu aun no despertabas, pero algo me decía que lo arias, en algún momento pero lo arias, cuando vi el reloj rosa que tenia Chopper en su mesa me sobresalte ¡Ya eran las 3 de la mañana! , el tiempo había pasado sin que yo me diera cuenta siquiera, me acerque y te puse casi inconscientemente la mano en la frente, no había fiebre, volví a sentarme y a mirarte, cuando me di la vuelta para coger el emparedado, me sobresalto un suspiro, voltee, y te vi estabas empezando a abrir los ojos.

Me acerque e inconscientemente tome tu mano, tú me miraste un tanto sorprendida y sonrojada, te sonreí, y volví a sentarme, acaricie tu cabeza mirándote de una manera de la que nunca antes te habría mirado, con..Ternura, te sonrojaste, te dije que si estabas bien, tan solo asentiste, yo sonreí, tomaste mi mano y la alejaste de tu cabeza, pero no la soltaste, la dejaste con la tuya, con una ligera risa te conté por todo lo que nos habías hecho, y casi en un susurro lo preocupado que me tenias, creo que me escuchaste, en ese momento te levantaste, con un poco de esfuerzo y acercaste tu rostro al mío, pude ver el brillo de tus labios, yo también comencé a acercarme, me susurraste una disculpa por haberme preocupado, al final nuestros labios se juntaron, sentí como eran tan suaves, y empezamos a profundizar el beso, sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras estábamos en esa habitación los dos solos.

Cuando nos separamos estábamos respirando entrecortadamente, estabas sonrojada , y supongo que yo también lo estaba, luego recordé que le dije a Chopper que me iría en cuanto estuvieras despierta, me dispuse a levantarme, pero tu mano me tiraba y me decías que no te dejara sola, voltee a mirar el reloj, las 3:24 am, tal vez pudiera esperar hasta la mañana siguiente, te dije que descansaras, que yo no me iría hasta que los otros estuvieran hay, tu volviste a recostarte, mientras yo acercaba la silla a la cama y apoyaba la cabeza en tus piernas, creo que te sorprendió pero no te molesto, porque no me hiciste quitarlas, después me dormí oyendo el sonido de tu respiración.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-WAAAAAAAAA! QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO ESTUPIDO MARIMO DORMIDO EN LAS PIERNAS DE NAMI-SWAN

Si ese grito era inconfundible, y por desgracia fue el primer sonido que escuche esa mañana, me levante, esperando que el grito de ese idiota no te hubiera despertado, y lo lleve fuera, a pesar de que seguía dando berridos, le explique cuando logre callarlo que te había prometido que no me iría y te dejaría sola, creo que no me creyó, pero eso no importa lo importante es que estas bien

Tu

**Y bien, que tal la escribí toda de una sola vez, me quede como hasta las 11 de la noche tuve que esperar un día para publicarlo porque casi me duermo en la computadora, jeje.**


End file.
